Easy Because Your Beautiful
by Clover Valentine
Summary: As a young child, Naruto falls in love with the snowlike beauty of a young woman. 5 years later, does she share the same passion. NxOC. Rated M for explicit lemons...


**Disclaimer: Guess What? Don't own Naruto.**

**Author's notes: It's based in the future, kinda. I'll post the 2nd chapter up soon...Sorry if it makes no sense...**

* * *

Yuki stirred slightly in my lap. She looked up at me with shining eyes, "How long did I sleep?"

"Long enough for my legs to go to sleep and for my bladder to explode. Now, if you would if you would please excuse me, my dear," I said, motioning for her to move. She laughed and sat up, grabbing my hand and kissing it lightly.

"You can come with me if you like," I laughed, walking to the bathroom. I put my left hand against the wall above the toilet for balance. God my legs were tired. I yawned loudly. I thought of Yuki. I couldn't stop. I flushed when I was done and went to the mirror. I looked like shit, so I tried to fix my hair to the best of my abilities, gave up, and walked back to the living room.

Yuki seemed to look at me with needing eyes. I sat down on that damned crappy leather couch that felt like it was about to collapse every time you sat on it. She moved closer to me and leaned her head against my shoulder. Was it just me, or was she really starting to warm up to me? Maybe she was still asleep…anyway. I could feel her breast pressing against my arm and her breath against my neck.

"Do you want to pick up where we left off in the bedroom?" she asked in a sultry tone.

My heart said 'HELL YEAH!' but my brain said 'shut up and nod!'. I looked at her and tried to nod, but instead she at me and slowly pressed her lips to mine.

At this moment, all of my childhood fantasies came to life! I wrapped my arms around her slowly. She opened her mouth for my tongue to enter. I gently took the invitation. My tongue caressed the inside of her cheek, and much to my delight, her tongue suddenly invaded my mouth. I leaned on her unconsciously. She started to lean back until I was on top of her. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders. I rubbed her sides lightly and lovingly (and passionately, by the way). My hands moved under her shirt. I moved my lips from her lips, to her chin, to her neck. I could feel her tense up.

This feeling was welcomed by me. I was glad that she was nervous, because if I wasn't in all ecstasy mode, I would probably crap myself. I don't really know why I was so nervous, I mean, not like I've never kissed a girl before. I've kissed Sakura many times…in the form of Sasuke of course, and that was when we were younger. I guess it was more the fact that I had the girl of my poor adolescence wet dreams, doing exactly what I've always wanted to do to her. I guess it was terrifying because it was actually happening. Déjà vu! I let go of her neck, and blushed. I made a mark.

I lifted up and kissed her on the lips. I moved my hands slowly up to her stomach. I could feel her breathing. I continued deeply kissing her, moving my hands up her abdomen. My hands were almost to her breasts when she broke the kiss.

"Naruto," she said, breathing heavily, "There's something I need to tell you before we go any further…"

Oh holy monkey balls! She's pregnant with Kakashi's child! She's already had Kakashi's child! She's wanting to have Kakashi's child! Holy crap! What is so important that she has to tell me now!

I sat up, straddling her loosely. She avoided my eyes. Her face was completely red with embarrassment or anger. I could tell my eyes were wide, because they were feeling quite dry.

"I've…You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do this…," she said, tears almost coming to her eyes.

"Yeah, I do," I said, kissing her lightly.

"Naruto…I've never…done…'it'…," she said, a tear slowly falling down her red cheek.

I jumped back quickly, "Do wha?"

"I'm…still a virgin," she said, making an attempt to get out from underneath me.

I laughed, getting off of her. Oh…goodness. I was so worried. I looked over to her, smiling, "Is that all?" I paused, "Wait...you and Kakashi never….you know…fu-"

"No!" she interrupted suddenly, "I never wanted to! He wanted to…but I didn't think our relationship was mature enough."

Goodness gracious! His and her relationship that spanned over years wasn't mature, but our relationship that has only lasted a few days is? Odd. I leaned over and took her face in my hands. Her skin was so smooth. I waned to show her how special she was to me. I kissed her lightly on the forehead and got off the couch. I scooped her up in my arms, and held back a laugh when I felt her gasp. I felt good, seeing the surprised look on her face. She wasn't expecting anything. I kicked open the bedroom door and flung her on the white fluffy featherbed. In one quick move, I stripped off my white T-shirt, wearing only my boxers and leaped at her. I sunk into the fluffy bed. The white comforter was delicious against my skin. I crawled over to her and laid down beside her. She rolled over to me, pressing her body against mine and pressing her forehead to mine. "I love you," she said, tearing up again.

"I love you too," I said, grabbing her and pulling her closer. I kissed her lightly. I could feel her legs rubbing against mine. I fought the urge to rip her thin white kimono to shreds. Something growled in the back of my mind, beckoning me to do as I was thinking. Was it the Kyuubi? Was it wanting her as much as I was. I felt her reach between us and pull something. I closed my eyes, taking in the strawberry scent of her hair. She moved slowly, kissing my chest and tracing her slender hands against my sides. She pushed me over onto my back instead of my side, and smiled up at me. I was sending my prayers to the unknown gods. I looked down at her and seen that she had taken off the kimono, and it was laying on the floor not far from the bed. She straddled my man parts and ground herself against them. I took my time to study her. She was so beautiful. Her pale hair was out of it's usual ponytail and was down, falling straight down her back. Her skin was pale, with a few scattered scars, her personal traces of her shinobi past. Her breasts were perky and nicely shaped. She leaned forward, kissing me deeply. I moved my hands to her sides and rubbed her back, pressing her forward. She ground her pelvis against my growing erection. I could feel her sacred skin rubbing against mine, seeing I was starting to pop out of the flap on my boxers. She broke the kiss. She licked my rough, suntanned skin lowering herself to my abdomen. She moved her hands to the hem of my boxers and slowly moved them down, pulling them off.

I smiled, seeing her gasp slightly. I was proud of myself. I happened to be well endowed. She crawled back over my legs. She straddled her self again, this time right in front of it. She leaned forward, kissing me deeply again. I could feel her rubbing her clitoris against my head. I moaned softly, bringing my hands up to tangle in her hair. I couldn't handle myself any more. I rolled her over, kissing her on the chin and neck. I trailed my right hand down between her legs and proceeded to rub her spot. She moaned loudly, rubbing her hands through my hair. The pain in my penis was horrific, but I still forced myself to wait. I leaned back up again, licking the rim of her moaning mouth. I kept up the job with my right hand. She moved her freshly shaven legs against my legs and it was almost unbearable. I kissed her closed eyelids and trailed kisses to her legs. "Please…quit teasing," she panted into my ear. I moved my right hand further down. She was unbelievably wet. I stuck my index finger inside her to stretch her, and then added my middle finger. I leaned back, rubbing her abdomen with my left hand. I looked at her to make sure, and she nodded. I put her legs around my waist and leaned forward, putting each of my hands above her shoulders. I bore down, pushing myself inside of her. She was so tight, and she squeaked in pain. I felt myself break past her barrier, and she screamed out in pain. I stopped for a moment, and began to push myself in and out. Eventually, the screaming stopped, and in came the moaning. I kissed her neck, and she dug her claws into my back, seemingly going deeper with each thrust. She was panting my name, I think anyway. Honestly, at this point, I couldn't tell. All I could hear was the blood pumping wildly in my ear. God, at this moment, I loved her more than anything in this world. I was thrusting harder, instincts kicking in. I could feel her contracting and uncontracting around me. Was this what a woman climaxing felt like? She was moaning louder and louder, and then she started panting heavily. I felt myself about to explode, so I quickly withdrew, making me spill all over the white comforter. I collapsed, crawling forward to lay beside her. The comforter around her felt wet there she had been sweating. "I love you, " I whispered to her, reaching out and clumsily pulling her to me. She rolled over, to face me. I scooted down, wrapping my arms around her and resting my head on her white breasts. It was the first time that I had noticed that she had been bleeding badly, but I didn't take much notice to it. I fell asleep, my face buried close to the heart of my lover.

* * *

Please Review. 


End file.
